


regret

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Do you regret coming?”





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

Hannibal’s fingers thread through his hair slowly, the motion contributing to Will’s already sleep muddled mind. He moves further into the warmth Hannibal’s naked body offers, his scarred cheek pressing against the soft dusting of hair of the doctor’s chest.

“Do you regret coming?”

Will sighs, the puff of air warm against Hannibal’s skin. He’s been waiting for this question for months now.

“There’s no point regretting things we can’t change.”

“And if you could change it?”

Resisting the urge to sigh again, Will lifts his head to gently press his lips against Hannibal’s.

“I do not regret you, Hannibal.”


End file.
